Story of Chaos and Order
by Mandalore the Undying
Summary: It's been many years since the defeat of Dark Oak. Sonic has settled down and now has a family with Amy. All is peaceful for once. But as usual, peace rarely lasts long. A new opponent, Chaos, the God of Destruction is coming towards Mobius. When Sonic learns about his, as well as Amy and Shadow's alien heritage, he must find a power deep inside of his to protect Mobius from evil.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day. Sonic had beaten Eggman, as usual, and for a while, things were very peaceful. Sonic and Amy had gotten married and had a boy named Nova, whom had recently gotten married to Sonar the Fennec. Eggman was probably planning something, but Sonic wasn't worried right now. He finally had some time to spend with his family, and that's all he had been wanting. Today was Nova and Sonar's first anniversary, so Amy had organized a party to celebrate. When she was getting her earrings on, she called out, "Sonic, I'm just about ready to head to the party, are you getting dressed?"

Sonic sighed, "Come on, do I really have to wear this? You know I hate these sorts of formal parties. Why couldn't we just go on a family picnic like we did for our first anniversary? Those were fun times."

As Amy came out she smiled at Sonic in his suit, "Those were the good days, but there's nothing wrong with change Sonic. You really look handsome in that suit. Can you help me zip up my dress?"

Sonic walked around to Amy's back and zipped up her dress before kissing her cheek, "Well, I guess change is good... It just feels like yesterday Nova was trying to get a grip on his speed."

Meanwhile, at Shadow's place, Shadow was going through some documents he'd gotten from G.U.N. HQ. Something had been bugging him lately, and since he had some time off from G.U.N. with the peaceful times as of late, he could look into it. What was bugging him, was why there were no other hedgehogs besides himself, Sonic, Amy, and their families. Silver was half-bat, but didn't really take after his mother in the looks department.

Rouge came into the room with a cup of coffee in her hands, her face contoured into a look of displeasure in contrary to her usually provocative expression, "Shadow, are you still doing this whole crazy research thing..?" The bat spoke, concerned for her partner and lover. "You've been at it for three whole days... We almost never get time off, and the moment we do, you'd rather be looking through some dusty papers instead of spend time with Silver and I." she sighed, "Well, I'm sick of it! Get dressed, we're going to Nova and Sonar's anniversary party, whether you like it or not!"

Shadow got up and walked over to Rouge, kissing her cheek, "Fine, I'll go." before going off to his and Rouge's room to get into a suit. Meanwhile, Rouge changed into a long black dress and put on her makeup. Shadow called out his son's name, "Silver! Are you almost ready to go? Your mom's almost done with her makeup, and I'm straightening my tie, so you'd better be fully dressed and not playing video games when I get to your room!"

Silver cringed when he heard his father calling out to him, turning off his game quickly, "Ok dad! I'm almost done!" Thankfully, Silver had his psychokinetic powers, and he used them to get his formal clothing on quite quickly.

Sonic sighed as Amy coaxed him into driving, on the premise that running would ruin their nice clothes. He absolutely hated driving, not only did it constrict him, he wasn't a very good driver. Amy kissed his cheek as she got in the car, "Come on dear, it's not a big deal. How about this? After the party, I'll drive home and you can run, promise."

Sonic smiled and agreed, "Ok, I'll agree to that. Let's get going." He started driving, and soon enough they were at the Obelisk Resort Hotel and Spa in Station Square. Sonic whistled in surprise at the scale of the hotel's extravagance, "Wow Amy, you really pulled out all the stops. I wouldn't expect any less from you."

Rouge saw Amy and immediately called out to her, "Amy! Over here! The pink hedgehog in question whipped her head around to face her batty comrade, her lips curved up into a smile. Amy came over and hugged Rouge, grinning as she began to speak:

"It's been a whole year hasn't it? The last time we met up was at Nova's wedding, right? We _really_ need to see each other more often..."

As Sonic and Shadow walked up to each other, Shadow sighed, "Let me guess, the missus didn't give you much choice?"

Sonic rolled his eyes nodding, "Yeah, I would have been fine with a family picnic like we did for our anniversary, but Amy insisted on a big party with our friends and family. I guess it's not a bad idea, we haven't seen each other for a long time. So, how did you and Rouge celebrate your first anniversary?"

Shadow's cheeks turned red and he stuttered at the question before finally finishing his reply, "You don't want to know... _trust me_."

Sonic chuckled, "If you say so. I'm _pretty_ sure Rouge will tell Amy, and you _know_ she'll eventually tell me. You and I both know how girls like to gossip."

Shadow's cheeks turned even redder when he realized Sonic was right, but tried to change the subject, "Whatever, so how have things been?"

Sonic shrugged and sighed, "Things have been good with the peace and quiet we've been having lately, and I'm not complaining, but sometimes it gets boring."

Shadow nodded saying, "I have to admit, it does get boring in times of peace. We've been fighting Eggman for so many years, it just feels natural to be a hero. I've been caught up in research to pass the time, but Rouge isn't happy about it."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Research? What are you looking in to?" He listened as Shadow explained

"Doesn't it seem weird that you and I, along with our families, are the only hedgehogs on Mobius? It just doesn't make sense."

As Sonic and his family and friends were enjoying their party, far away on a distant planet, an important person was waking up from a 3 year nap. Chaos, the God of Destruction called out, "Tikal, could you send my regards to Dark Oak? He did destroy Planet Hedgonia, didn't he?"

The Destroyer God's attendant looked at her staff and said, "Yes, Dark Oak destroyed Hedgonia as you asked him to, but it seems he's been defeated. By a Hedgon, no less."

Chaos was surprised, "A Hedgon defeated Dark Oak? How did any of them survive the destruction of Hedgonia?"

Tikal tapped her staff's orb and explained, "It seems that a family group of Hedgons escaped by sending themselves to another planet in cryogenic escape pods. Dark Oak's life scanners wouldn't have picked them up. It seems that the two Hedgons who defeated Dark Oak are named Sonic and Shadow." she brought up an image of Sonic and Shadow's final battle with Dark Oak.

Chaos seemed confused at the golden yellow color of Sonic and Shadow's fur and asked, "I thought male Hedgons normally had blue fur?"

Tikal thought for a moment, "I believe this is what the Hedgon's refer to as the Super State."

Chaos raised a metaphorical eyebrow, asking, "Super State? Not Super God State? Well, it might still be worth looking into. Where do these Hedgons live now?"

Tikal looked through the known universe until she found out what planet they were on. "It seems they're on a planet known as Mobius in sector 257 of North Galaxy. At full speed, it'll take us about an hour to get there."

Chaos sighed, "That's about as long as it takes to write a good fan fiction chapter. Fine, just pack some food for the ride."

So Chaos, the God of Destruction, along with his attendant Tikal set course for Mobius, as Sonic and his friends enjoyed Nova's anniversary party, not knowing the impending danger that was drawing close...


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic was having fun at the party Amy had put together for Nova's anniversary, but it was getting kind of boring. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy being with his family, but he just wasn't used to not fighting Eggman. He looked over to Shadow, who was also getting bored, "Hey, you got any ideas on how to have some fun?"

Shadow rolled his eyes and scoffed, "If I did, don't you think I would have told you by now? Your Light-speed Movement could easily get us out of here, but Amy and Rouge would never let us hear the end of it if we ditched the party to spar."

"He's right you know!" Rouge called out glaring at them and twitching her ears, "I'm a bat, remember?"

Shadow cringed as his wife gave them her ice cold glare, "As much as I hate having nothing to do, it does feel good to have some peace and quiet. It's not often Rouge and I get a break from G.U.N. so I would like to spend some time with Silver, but he doesn't seem to be interested in training. I'm starting to wonder if the version of Silver who helped us beat Solaris is the same person as my son."

Sonic yawned, but suddenly his ears perked as he heard something, "Hey, do you hear that?"

Shadow adjusted his ears and smirked, "Well, at least Amy and Rouge can't blame us for this."

The two of them jumped away from the wall as Eggman's Egg Mobile crashed through it. Eggman laughed, but started hacking as the dust from the wall being smashed into, "Well Sonic, I suppose you know why I'm here, so I'll skip the introductions and get straight to the fun part."

Sonic shrugged unenthusiastically saying, "Really Egghead? You're just gonna burst in here and skip all the fun of making empty threats that I retaliate in a mocking way? If you're not gonna put in the commitment, why even try? There's no sport in it this way."

Eggman stuttered as Sonic turned his back on him, before making out a full sentence "All right! This time, I'm going to robotize not you, but your wives! With your love of them, you wouldn't dare hurt them!"

Sonic growled as he turned to face Eggman, "Alright, you wanna mess with a man's family, I'll show you _just_ how much stronger I've gotten since we beat Dark Oak!"

Amy sighed dreamily, "I love it when he gets this way."

Sonic spun around in a twister, and in a minute, he was out of his suit and taunted Eggman, "Why don't we take this outside, unless you want the repair bill to this place bigger than it already is."

Eggman looked behind himself at the damage he'd already done to the hotel's ballroom and growled, "Fine! But it's not because I don't want to pay expenses! I want us to have a much more epic battlefield!"

Sonic smirked and said as he ran outside, "Wouldn't have it any other way Egghead!" As Eggman and Sonic met up on the top of a building, Sonic chuckled, "It's been way too long since we've done this dance Egghead, but just because you haven't caused any trouble doesn't mean I've been taking it easy. You already know about my Super state, but I've found even more strength beyond that."

Eggman laughed, "Nice try Sonic! I know everything about your Super state! There's no chance you could surpass that level of strength!"

When Shadow arrived via Chaos Control, he sighed, "Honestly Eggman, you never learn do you? Sonic and I are always getting stronger, constantly evolving. Head on or strategy, you're never going to win against us. As much as I hate to admit it, Sonic has surpassed my new level of strength. But that doesn't mean I'm sitting out of this fight."

Sonic smirked as Shadow arrived, "Why don't we show him together? What your seeing now are our normal forms." As powered up into their Super States, he continued, "This is Super Sonic and Super Shadow."

Shadow took over with the next part of the explanation, "And this-" as the two powered up again, their quills growing longer, and their aura crackling with electricity, " _This_ is what is known as an Ascended Super State. I guess you could just call us Super Sonic 2, and Super Shadow 2 though."

Eggman's eyes widened, and he tried to hide his worry, "Well, this is certainly an unforeseen variable, but I'm still not worried in the slightest."

Sonic smirked, "But remember what Shadow said? I've found a way to surpass an Ascended Super State. And _this_ is to go even further beyond!" he took in a deep breath and continued to raise his Chaos energy. It took a while, and as he completed the power up, his quills reached down to his feet. He smiled as Eggman's shock showed itself and told him, "Sorry that one took so much longer than the others, but I haven't had much opportunity to practice this one. This is what I call Super Sonic 3."

Eggman was sweating so much, he looked like an egg being hardboiled, and stuttered before working out, "That's not fair! You can't just go Super like that without letting me make my own move first! I knew I should have stayed on vacation... Whatever! Mecha Sonic can still take you down!"

Mecha Sonic was released in its ball-like form before unfurling into its full height. Its eyes lit up as it scanned Sonic and Shadow, "Calculating the odds of success." As its eyes dimmed down, Mecha Sonic was silent for a moment before beeping, "Self-destruct sequence activated." and shortly exploding.

Eggman gulped and looked at Sonic and Shadow before fleeing, "You're going to pay for this!"

As they went back to the ground, Sonic chuckled and asked Shadow, "Do you think we should have started out small? We might have scared him a bit too much."

Shadow shrugged, "You know him, he never gives up, even if he knows its futile."

Amy ran up to and hugged Sonic, kissing him, "My hero! I knew Eggman was low, but that was a new low even for him! Threatening Rouge and I like that, the nerve!"

Rouge walked up to Shadow and kissed him as well, "Good job sweetheart, you didn't even need to lift a finger to scare him off."

Shadow smiled, and was even happier when Silver stared in awe, "That was awesome dad! Do you think if I train I can get as strong as you and Sonic?"

Shadow ruffled his son's quills telling him, "Of course son."

Meanwhile, Tikal had seemed to have overestimated how long it would take to get to Mobius. She smiled nervously at Chaos, "Eh... Lord Chaos, it seems I made a tiny miscalculation on the distance. The Mobius in sector 257 of North Galaxy appears to be the wrong Mobius. We're halfway to the wrong planet, and it looks like the correct Mobius is in sector 37,993 of Galaxy 66,950. From our current position, it'll take three days to get there."

Chaos sighed, "I honestly don't know why so many planets have the same name. Fine, just get it moving."

And so, it seems that by accident, Chaos's arrival on Mobius has been delayed. Sonic and Shadow have shown their new level of strength to Eggman, who showed absolute fear. But will this power be enough to face Chaos...?


	3. Chapter 3

Since the party to celebrate Nova's anniversary, things had been more normal, depending on how you define normal. Even though Sonic and Shadow had terrified Eggman with their Ascended Super States, he was still at it. Currently, he was in the ruins of the Death Egg looking for DNA samples from Sonic and Shadow he'd collect a few years back. He sighed in frustration, "I suppose dad was right, I should have minored in business administration... I'll never find those DNA samples at this rate, and lord knows dumb and dumber won't help." referring to Cubot and Orbot, who were looking through the rubble with little success.

Little did Eggman know, Shadow had swiped the samples during the last attack on the Death Egg. He was using a machine he managed to convince Topaz to let him borrow to analyze the DNA samples to further his research. He had managed to 'borrow' an analyzer from G.U.N. and was waiting for the results. Rouge walked into the room and asked, "Still going along with it?"

Shadow sighed, looking at his wife, "I know, I'm obsessing a bit. But you know how I am once I've set my mind to something, I never give up."

Rouge nodded and kissed Shadow's cheek, "Of course I know about your persistence, it's one of the reasons I fell in love with you. Although, it can be more of a con than a pro at times. But... G.U.N has thousands upon thousands of files, how do you think you'll get the ones you need?"

As Shadow was about to answer, the machine beeps and printed out a piece of paper. Shadow read it aloud, "First sample recognized as member of native species to Hedgonia. Records show Hedgonia was destroyed 50 years ago by Dark Oak. Second sample is hybrid between Hedgon and Black Arms." He looked shocked, he knew that he was partially alien, but Sonic and Amy, and by extension their families? That wasn't something he expected. He looked at Rouge and asked, "How am I going to tell them?"

Rouge sighed and thought for a moment before saying, "It's certainly not something anyone would expect to hear, you're an alien. But we have to tell them at some point. They already know about your research, and since it involves them, they'll want to know about the results. I'll call Amy later and talk to her to see if we can set something up with them, and Nova should know too."

Shadow nodded, "Something that I've never thought about, our Super States, none of the others can do them. They all have similar forms, but the Super State may be exclusive to Hedgons."

While Shadow was thinking of a way to tell Sonic and his family they were actually aliens, Sonic was on a rescue mission. A distress beacon had been activated deep in the Mystic Ruins. Sonic ran through the ruins as Tails communicated to him via his wrist communicator. Tails came onto the communicator and told Sonic, "You're close to where the beacon was set off from. That area's full of dangerous traps, so be careful."

Sonic snickered and replied, "Come on Tails, what fun is it if I don't have a challenge?"

Tails sighed, "Fine, but if you're going to set off traps, at least try not to get yourself killed, I don't want to have to tell Amy she's a widow."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he dodged all sorts of traps, fire, arrows, closing walls, any trap you could think of, they were there. As he got to the epicenter of the ruins, he heard a beeping. "That must be the distress beacon." he ran over towards where he heard the beeping and found a pile of large rocks. He thought for a moment, "These rocks are way too heavy for me to move myself. A chaos blast could easily help, but it might cause more rocks to fall. I'll take it easy for now." he charged up a small sphere of chaos energy in his hand and tossed it at the rocks, causing them to crumble into pebbles.

Suddenly, a robotic voice spoke, "Adequate room available to engage escape measures." the rest of the rocks soon crumbled to dust as a robot excavated itself from the rocks. The robot saw Sonic and said, "Thank you for your assistance. I am Emerl, RA Unit number 572. Shall we commence departure?"

Sonic smirked and said, "Sure thing, if you think you can keep up!" before running off.

Emerl was surprised by Sonic's speed, but his eyes lit up, "Adapting to enhanced speed." before running after Sonic.

As Sonic saw Emerl catching up to him he smiled saying, "Let's see if you can keep up when I go super!" He quickly went into his Super Sonic form and went even faster.

Emerl's eyes lit up again as he spoke, "Adapting to new form." His orange metallic body turned silver, and his blue eyes turned the same red color as Sonic's "Adaptation complete." soon enough, he caught up with Sonic again. "RA Unit, Robot Adaption. I am able to adapt to any situation based on the effects of others in my environment."

Sonic laughed, "Not sure what that means, but it sure is cool to have someone who can keep up with me!"

As the two escaped the ruins, they powered down to their normal forms. Emerl thanked Sonic, "Thank you for assisting me in my escape from the Mystic Ruins."

Sonic smiled, "No problem Emerl!"

Tails flew over to Sonic and Emerl and asked, "Is this the guy who set off the distress beacon? I've never seen a robot like this.

Sonic nodded, "Apparently he's some sort of RA unit. He could keep up with me in my super form."

Tails' eyes widened in excitement as Sonic mentioned Emerl was an RA unit. "An RA unit!? I've always want to study one of those! Emerl, wasn't it? You probably need a place to stay. Would you be like to come stay with me and my family? We have an extra guest room, and I could help you with any repairs you might need."

Emerl nodded, thanking Tails, "Thank you for your offer. I gratefully accept."

As Tails took Emerl back to his house in Mobotropilus, Sonic went back home to meet Amy. When Sonic arrived home, he called out, "Hey Amy, I'm home!"

Two days remain until Chaos arrives on Mobius. With a new powerful friend, will Sonic be able to prepare himself for the approaching God of Destruction?


End file.
